


【娜俊】黍离

by galimatias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galimatias/pseuds/galimatias
Summary: 都是假的，都是我编的，真的只有战争和爱情。





	【娜俊】黍离

**Author's Note:**

> 都是假的，都是我编的，真的只有战争和爱情。

***  
黄仁俊他们驻扎在856高地后头的山坳已经一个月了，他们差点把犁地练得比挖战壕还熟练。因为他们的策略就是化整为零，主席的游击战术跨了国界也管用。班长董思成现在已经是种地的一把好手，因为村子里的男人都出去打仗了，此刻说他是整个村子里最能干的农夫也不夸张。打11月开始的平稳战事给军民都提供了喘息的机会，为了能过冬，黄仁俊他们也从交通沟里钻了出来，和村民们住在一起，就像在空中绞杀时期村民们都躲在他们的猫耳洞里那样。村民们最初不敢过来，他们站在滚滚的黑烟中间，脚下是花朵一般盛开的通红的弹片圈。有小孩子失足跌在烧焦的炸弹坑里，但那哭声并不比轰炸声更响。  
董思成捅捅黄仁俊，说，快，你和他们喊话，让他们进来躲。  
黄仁俊点点头，拍了拍自己喇叭上的炮灰，用朝语呼喊村民们过来，董思成把挎着的卡宾枪解了，猫着腰冲出去，很快背着那个跌落的小女孩回来，他解枪的本意是怕硌到孩子，只是他的后背骨头并没比他的枪软。  
所以在他们十几个人裹着干草在猫耳洞里冻得哆哆嗦嗦，突然看到穿着白衫白裙捧着热汤碗出现的玉贞时，都以为自己被零下三十度的严寒冻糊涂了，看到了白鸽仙女的幻影。  
玉贞是被董思成救的那个女孩熙贞的姐姐，年纪和他们相仿，不爱说话但是爱笑，有一个单边的梨涡。黄仁俊觉得她喜欢董思成，但是董思成对此非常迟钝，战争年代保持个人清洁十分不容易，而玉贞每次在董思成面前出现都穿着雪白的衣衫。可董思成只是倚着锄头拿袖子擦汗，也不接玉贞踌躇许久才准备递出的手帕，边擦边用和黄仁俊学的东北话说，哎妈呀，累死了。

黄仁俊不擅长种地，他在村子里的职业是医生，他母亲是医生，他多少继承了些衣钵。黄仁俊是中国朝鲜族，会说朝语，比其他人更容易和这些本地人亲近，村里留下的妇女们都喜欢长相秀气的黄仁俊，没什么病痛也经常来找他拉家常。但黄仁俊的本职是发报员，行军包里除了医药箱还有电台，他是队里唯一正儿八经的军校生，董思成本来是文工团舞蹈队的顶梁柱，因为柔韧性好爬杆装电线尤其利索才做了这个临时通信班的班长。部队里缺专业人才，黄仁俊除了发报还经常做翻译，一个人掰做两瓣用，和他一样的还有钟辰乐，身兼侦查员和司号兵。

钟辰乐是上海人，父母是国内有名的实业家，他是背着家里偷跑去安东上的运兵车，钟辰乐带来了很多新奇的叫做巧克力的西洋糖果，他们几个人围在一堆掰着吃，也分给好奇的村民，因为天冷，那棕褐色的甜蜜玩意儿掰起来格外方便，黄仁俊不太喜欢吃甜食，胃口也小，倒是便宜了村长家的小子，那小子正是长身体的年纪，不分好坏什么都吃，钟辰乐正是靠他的不挑食，才在短短一个月内就把打糕做得和朝鲜本地人一样正宗。

***  
虽然董思成翻土翻得热火朝天，钟辰乐做打糕也孜孜不倦，但是黄仁俊还是得时刻牢记他的任务，只有他懂摩斯码，发报还是要靠他来。他们班接到的命令就是隐蔽在这里，为前线架设线路、提供消息，这里离他们所属战斗部队的前线有七八公里，电话线炸毁了，前线收不到上级的指令，即使是在双方的休整时期，失去联络也同样危险。离村子不到三公里就是美军的地堡，黄仁俊猜上级的意思是让他们去偷美军的电线重架通讯网。但是他们这边根本没有可用的现成线路，凭他们的人手和物资也架不起来新线路，更罔顾美军随时可能开始的密集轰炸。除了没有电话线就几乎等于废铁的电话机，剩下的唯一通讯设备就是黄仁俊的电台，但朝鲜的冬天太长了，山里云层厚重，无线电信号很差，电报根本发不出去，如果想要恢复通讯，只能铤而走险，把山下空旷处的美军营地当做中转站。

黄仁俊背着电台，在夜里跋涉过轰炸过后的那堆烂铁丝网、烂木头和烂砂石。等到看到美军的营灯了，就趴下爬着前进。根据钟辰乐的探查，这批美军大概有一个营的兵力，各项基础设施都很全，通讯上主要靠电话，几乎不使用无线电台，而且即使检测到了黄仁俊的无线信号，因为发射点来自内部，也不会仔细排查，美国兵比他们想象得要懒惰，钟辰乐告诉他自从这些美国人来到这里，没有一天进行过军事训练，他们每天坚持的事情只有烟和酒。

黄仁俊一路上没受到任何阻碍，他过来的这天是美军的感恩节，营里灯火通明，还有嘈杂的音乐。他隐藏在一棵白杨树后，这里同时还堆着美军铺设的电话线，橡胶外皮是崭新的，和黄仁俊他们以前架过的那些扭歪的铜丝完全不同。可惜不能把它们带走——黄仁俊遗憾地叹口气，把自己的宝贝电台从行军包里搬出来，这电台是苏联产，从安东开始到现在已经跟了他一年，他脱下棉衣把电台蒙住，指腹压灭指示灯的红光，朔风呼啸，和美军营地里传来的热烈舞曲一起为他掩盖电流的嘀嘀。为了避免发报的声音太清晰，他还拜托玉贞帮他用棉花把电键缝隙都塞满了，他不知道这些棉花是玉贞拆了自己的棉衣凑出来的。  
黄仁俊的电报很短，破译过来只有两个字【无事】，很快上级那边的回复过来，同样是【无事】，黄仁俊又把这两个字发送给前线，前线的回复速度要慢一些，但发还的仍是这两个字。  
——这已经是最好的消息，代表至少在今天，不会有突如其来的死亡。  
黄仁俊拿下耳机，收好电台，蹑手蹑脚地退回去，远处美军营地的灯光和暗淡的月影一起照亮他的归路。

***  
黄仁俊回到他们寄居的村长家的时候董思成正在帮阿妈妮扯棉线，熙贞抱着他膝盖睡着了，里头的小屋里钟辰乐和村长儿子脑袋靠在一起磕磕巴巴地说着枕边话。自从他们玩在一起，钟辰乐朝语没怎么长进，但村长儿子的汉语却突飞猛进，他最开始念志愿军是“吉恩滚”，现在已经能运用一些汉语短语，比如“我饿死了”。钟辰乐怕冷，村长儿子就把他的手握在自己手里，他的手很大，能把钟辰乐的手整个包住，他的动作小心翼翼，像是怕他的大手把瓷娃娃一样的钟辰乐拍碎了。董思成用嘴咬断线头，眼神示意黄仁俊“完事了？”黄仁俊点点头，行军包很重，把它从肩膀上卸下来的时候黄仁俊长出了一口气，他爬到土炕上用被子蒙起头，这时候才开始后怕。

他们彼此都心照不宣，盼望着战争早日结束，最好就这么结束，他们可以扯棉线，可以做打糕，可以为来年的春耕翻土，也可以互相打着手势学习对方的语言，总之不是每天背着枪，抄电报的时候一辨认出是作战指令手指都抖。

但他们不能说出口，为了实现共产主义理想，为了世界的和平，在中国大陆也好，在朝鲜半岛也好，在世界上的任何一片土地上，他们都早已做好与这片土地上的人一起死的觉悟。战争年代的激情不易消退，一切牺牲都是为了以后能更好地生活，如果他们无法享受和平，那就留给子孙后代，沉舟侧畔千帆过，病树前头万木春，他们明白这是场光荣的战争，他们每个人也都想成为英雄。钟辰乐说他一定要得一个大大的勋章，最好上边用金色大字刻着“战斗英雄钟辰乐”，他要回去给他哥哥看。

***  
可能是因为第一次潜入得太过顺利，黄仁俊没想到第二次就出事了。这一晚他刚刚把电台收拾起来，就看到有人影向这边过来，虽然只有一个，他也丝毫不敢动弹，他藏在白杨树下的草堆里，但来人居高临下，发现他轻而易举。这还是黄仁俊第一次单独面对敌人，他们班配备的武器只有两架762和三支卡宾，董思成多了颗莫洛托夫手雷，据他说比美国人的鸭嘴手榴弹还厉害，他要等着壮烈的时候用，至少拉十个八个垫背的。黄仁俊作为发报员没有配枪，腰里只别着一把他从土耳其军尸体上扒下来的短刀，显然不适合拿来壮烈。  
夜色昏暗，黄仁俊花了半天才看清走到自己身前的人。长睫毛尖下巴，穿着美军制服，明明是和自己一样的东方脸，却是一头扎眼的金发，薄唇叼着根雪茄，那雪茄快有他的脸那么大了，没点燃，干燥的烟头是半吊子的虚张声势。黄仁俊的心怦怦跳着，他觉得他的心跳声比来人靴子踏在积雪上的声音还响。他还听到美国人的声音，但离得很远，他听不清楚。那人理所当然地发现了黄仁俊，向他挑起了一边眉。

黄仁俊不敢抬头，只敢抬眼，他们对视了很久，久到黄仁俊自己都不知道自己眼里有没有流露出走投无路的乞求。来人是过来这边解决生理问题的，他对着黄仁俊的脸满不在乎地拉开了裤链，水柱打在雪上蒸腾起热气，黄仁俊条件反射地把呼吸屏住，他想如果他也有一颗莫洛托夫手雷，他现在就要拉着这个对着他撒尿的美帝野心狼一起壮烈，但他没有，而且他还带着电台，这比他的命重要。

那个人把下身的液体抖干净，嘴角扬起看着黄仁俊，眼神轻佻，但那轻佻是独属于少年的放肆，不给人冒犯，反而让人心痒，那是种原始的冲动，来自人类面临生命威胁时的本能。黄仁俊觉得自己再和他对视就要打喷嚏了，就把眼睛挪到别处，专心研究翻起来的一块白杨树皮。

“Take so long to pee？”这回传来的美军问话声很大，“What are u fucking doing？”  
“Nothing.”  
来人把金属皮带扣抖得哗啦啦响，佐证他的话。

——他明明看到了自己。  
甚至看到了自己来不及拉上拉链的背包里露出来的电台。

那边的美军很快就不耐烦了，又高声催他回去。黄仁俊感觉到那个人的眼神落在自己头顶，可能还有个笑容，一秒，两秒——但他不敢抬头。  
脚步声远去，他心跳如擂鼓，却不是因为恐惧。

***  
“汉奸！”听了黄仁俊回来之后的描述，钟辰乐义愤填膺地捶着炕沿，靠着他睡觉的少年被惊醒了，睁着眼睛一脸茫然。  
“没事儿，志晟，你接着睡。”  
钟辰乐把大腿伸直，拍了拍示意少年接着躺在上面，那少年就是村长家的儿子，叫朴志晟，因为年纪太小还不能参军，只比他大几个月的部队老幺辰乐一下子有了可以摆架子的对象，抬头挺胸地给这个比自己高半头的朝鲜弟弟当起哥哥来。  
“我觉得他可能也有自己的苦衷吧……你看他不是没把我揪出来吗。”  
黄仁俊小声解释，他和辰乐说话都用汉语，朴志晟还听不懂这种一长串的汉语，着急地使劲眨巴眼睛。  
“他要是把你揪出来，他就不是汉奸，是…是……”钟辰乐是教养良好的小少爷，不会说什么骂人话，队里的大人也注意不在他面前骂娘，他卡了半天，也没说出来和他想表达的意思对应的词。  
“狗崽子！”  
一直在根据他们的表情努力理解的朴志晟终于成功猜出了意思，但是这回换成钟辰乐听不懂，听懂的黄仁俊噗嗤一笑，说志晟啊，不要说脏话。  
只有个子高的朝鲜弟弟乖乖点头，又躺回到钟辰乐大腿上。但是这回钟辰乐没有照顾他的意思了，猛扯他的领子把他拉起来，喂朴志晟！刚才那句！快教我！

不打仗的日子总有点这种细小的乐趣，黄仁俊想了想，觉得自己今天的乐趣已经是很大的乐趣了，甚至可能是规律性的，让他对本来恐惧居多的发报任务有了点期待。

***  
执行任务是在晚上十点，但黄仁俊八点的时候就收拾好了行装，他瘦小的肩膀背着装有电台的大行军包，看着就跟背书包去学堂上课的学童一样，董思成惊讶于他的积极，他总觉得黄仁俊第一次执行这任务的时候好像没这么有干劲。

黄学童今天的电报内容也和上次一样，非常简单地与上级和前线互报平安。他很快收发完了，但是有点不想这么快离开，他自然知道危险，但是这危险背后藏着他隐秘的乐趣。

“你居然还敢来啊。”  
——他的乐趣来了。  
这次他没再叼着和他不搭的雪茄，美式军大衣穿在他瘦削的身上似乎有点肥大，虽然肩膀那块撑了起来，但腰上的皮带已经扎进最后一个洞眼也还是松松垮垮。他好像不太怕冷，大衣里边的法兰绒衬衫敞着领口，缝隙里透出少年人的美好肌肉线条——他还是比黄仁俊强壮多了。  
“那你去和他们说啊。”黄仁俊把行军包的拉链拉好——他这时的动作才快了，他抖抖背带，确认自己已经装备妥当。  
“你不就是因为我不会说，所以才来的吗？”  
金发少年跳下来，站在黄仁俊面前，他比黄仁俊高，也许和朴志晟差不多，但他比朴志晟的肩膀宽，隐约有男人的骨架，这给黄仁俊一点压迫感，冲散了他的轻松。他意识到他还是太莽撞了，他的一点好奇心实在不够与整个通信班和村民们的安全相比，这个人的品性也不能仅仅通过一次手下留情而定性，他的心跳再次快起来，但他没意识到这也反映到了他的脸上，他的脸红了，从面颊蔓延到耳垂。  
“难道……你想见我？”  
那个人说出了让他更后悔的话。

“我是要劝你弃暗投明。”  
但是冲击之后，黄仁俊反而镇定起来，他脑筋向来很快，这次也不例外，“你是朝鲜人吧？为什么和那些侵略者在一起？”  
“你们不也是到我们的土地上来了吗？怎么？你们就不是侵略者？”  
黄仁俊没想到会得到这样的回答，对方的薄唇上勾，即使是嘲讽的弧度也很动人。  
“我们是来帮助你们的，我们是人民志愿军，不是美帝国主义。”  
“你说这帮整天泡在酒里的蠢货？”金发的朝鲜男孩扬头，下巴指向一如既往喧闹的美军营地，里面隐约传来几声咒骂，一听就是醉汉的声音。  
“大家都是被骗来的罢了——你们的长官说这里有需要你们拯救的可怜虫，他们的长官说这里遍地是黄金和漂亮的东方女人。”  
说着他又看回黄仁俊，声线压低带着点恶意。“当然，也有漂亮的东方男人。”  
黄仁俊没理会这句调笑，他和董思成都不是很阳刚的长相，参军之后类似的话听到耳朵起茧，他还不是董思成那种高个子，需要过滤的还要更多。他看着对方的脸，突然意识到自己还不知道这个人的名字，于是他问，你叫什么？  
“Jaemin Na。”  
说名字的方式也和美国人一样——听读音像个姑娘，黄仁俊想。  
“我叫黄仁俊。”

两人也交流了汉字的写法，“Na”其实是“罗”，Jaemin的“Jae”是“渽”，清澈的水。“像洛东江”，罗渽民说。  
原来如此——他是南朝鲜人，所以混在美军堆里也不稀奇。罗渽民倒是对黄仁俊的朝鲜族身份觉得有趣，他仔细打量着黄仁俊：“——那我们是一样的人了？”

长相来说是的，但是发色就不是了。黄仁俊腹诽，罗渽民的金发在夜色里很是惹眼，发梢沾了点雪，亮晶晶的。  
“你的头发是怎么回事？”  
“染的，他们的染发剂。”罗渽民摸了一把自己的金发，抖落几点雪粒，那里的发根已经透出原本的黑色。“既然投敌了，就彻底一点——觉得不好看？”  
其实很好看。他五官很漂亮，下颌收紧，甚至带点女性的艳丽，用黄种人的肤色顶着浅色头发也不奇怪。黄仁俊抿抿嘴没回答，罗渽民看着他头顶笑了，低头凑近他耳侧。“我们这边有个日本女人，她染的可是红色呢——上面下面都是。”  
“你胡说什么！”黄仁俊一把推开他，他知道美军营地里有女人，有些甚至是自己跑来的，因为这里有面包，糖，火腿和白兰地，可以让她们填饱肚子——只要献上肉体就可以了，但是这些女人里没有本地人，北朝鲜的妇女们宁肯选择死亡。  
“我走了。”黄仁俊在心里告诉自己一万遍罗渽民果然还是耍流氓的阶级敌人，他差点中了这个帝国主义帮凶的糖衣炮弹。黄仁俊转身把沉重的行军包提起来，弯腰背起的时候感到后边的重量一轻，还伴着一声笑——是罗渽民托了他一把。

***  
今天是农历春节，未完的战事并不影响大家愉快地庆祝新年，钟辰乐和阿妈妮们一起做了三大笼打糕，黄仁俊提出吃饺子，于是他和董思成一个擀面皮一个拌馅，其他战友负责包，他们没有肉，饺子馅是干菜和煮碎的炒面，黄仁俊还在里头放了硬币，按他老家的说法是谁吃到钱就会走运，因为用的是缴获的美军硬币，所以这个彩头变成谁杀的敌人多，结果最后是至今为止一个人头都没缴获的黄仁俊自己吃到了，还被那枚五美分硌了牙。吃完年夜饭姑娘们背着长鼓跳起舞，老人孩子们都起哄，让志愿军战士们也表演节目。  
文工团出身的董思成被第一个推出来，一人分饰杨白劳和杨喜儿，黄仁俊因为姓黄，被拉来充当黄世仁。可董思成的《白毛女》只练了一半就跑出来参军了，台词根本没背熟，“二尺红头绳”被他错念成“二斤”，但是不懂汉语的村民们也听不出哪里不对，辰乐笑得把屋顶都要掀翻了，玉贞还是看着董思成羞涩地抿嘴。

接下来就轮到笑得快要断气的钟辰乐，钟辰乐有个好嗓子，被一群糙汉吼得不成调的军歌在他喉咙口一滚就无比动听。但村民们更喜欢钟辰乐唱别的，比如他家乡的歌曲，曾经沦陷地的靡靡之音给今时的破壁颓垣带来了一点柔软和松弛，黄仁俊拉起整个班唯一的乐器手风琴给他伴奏。钟辰乐先唱了《夜来香》，又唱了《四季歌》，朴志晟喜欢《玫瑰玫瑰我爱你》，钟辰乐就唱了两遍，还给他解释歌名，玉贞的嘴唇默念着那三个字，偷偷看向董思成，而朴志晟指着自己，说那我是玫瑰？

是什么是，钟辰乐拍他脑袋。

晚上睡觉的时候黄仁俊起来喝水，他听到隔壁房间有响动，就披衣凑过去看，钟辰乐和那村长家的小子抱在一起亲得难舍难分，两个人明明对话都对不利索，嘴唇却一样能黏黏糊糊。钟辰乐用有点软的上海腔调和志晟说，吾欢喜侬侬晓得伐。朴志晟听不懂，但也隐隐约约感觉到是爱语，就拼命点头，不停重复刚学会的那三个字。两个人像刚出生的小鸡仔一样依偎在一起，你舔舔我的眼皮，我亲亲你的下巴，笨拙，天真，还有点可笑。钟辰乐捧着朴志晟的耳侧，说志晟你头真大，比我还大。朴志晟就用手整个覆住辰乐的后脑勺，嘴里说着辰乐的头还没我的手大。两个人笑闹着把头顶在一起，钟辰乐给朴志晟嘴里塞了块巧克力——好一个见色忘义的钟辰乐，那巧克力是一整块。

黄仁俊拖着步子磨磨蹭蹭地离开了门口，看到钟辰乐和朴志晟的那一瞬间他确实有点震惊，原来男人和男人也能亲吻，他伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，干燥，温暖，在零下二十几度的寒风里有点皲裂，用带着唾液的舌条舔过也在一瞬间就马上干涸，黄仁俊想起了一个人，他知道此刻自己不该想他。

***

春节的一个月安稳地过去了，作战双方像是达成了某种默契——没有交火，没有搜山，甚至连小规模的空袭都没有，时间安宁得让他们都几乎要忘了战争。黄仁俊照样每隔两天就摸黑去偷美军营地的无线电发报，罗渽民也无一例外地等在那里，后来黄仁俊不止在晚上过去，他的胆子大了，有时候白天也会去，不带电报机，一路小跑着穿过积雪的白杨林和灰黄的芦苇荡，而罗渽民依旧在那里。

罗渽民第一次亲他的时候，他吓得手足无措，直接给了罗渽民一耳光，但是罗渽民满不在乎地摸了下脸就又亲上来，这次他抓住了黄仁俊的手，把他两个手腕拧住扣在树干上。他们做了，罗渽民从后面进入他，黄仁俊手都不知道该往哪里放，就在空中乱抓，他以为亲吻已经是最后一步了，但没想到之后还有更多，他浑身都软，比第一次上战场的时候还恐惧，他一直颤抖着问好了吗？好了吗？罗渽民一边吻他的后背，一边用越来越重的抽送和喘息回答他。黄仁俊的衣服太宽松，不好穿但是好脱，过于肥大的裤管堆在小腿弯，上面粘的液体把粗粝的布料也打上湿痕。  
黄仁俊抬头上望，白杨树干枯的树冠遮不住天空，也遮不住他们光裸的身体，他在生平第一次高潮的恍惚中，突然想起参军第一天背诵的军令。

“你知道吗？我们有纪律，和朝鲜女人睡觉的，都要枪毙。”  
“那和敌军呢？”  
罗渽民埋在他脖颈笑，又抬头捉住他的舌头和他亲吻。

***  
那一天开始黄仁俊就没办法坦然地面对钟辰乐和朴志晟了，比起他们小动物一样的互相取暖，罗渽民对他做的事情要羞耻多了。罗渽民经常弄得他腿软，前几天帮熙贞打秋千的时候使不上力还被钟辰乐嘲笑，钟辰乐现在长得比他高了，而朴志晟居然又长得更高——照这样下去，如果今年战争还不结束，他也要像他的村长父亲一样参军了。

出了年关便要准备春耕，通信班和村民们倾巢出动为棉花翻垄，黄仁俊还在后屋备了两桶盐水，用来泡发报机的废电池，笨重的手摇发电机没法带去美军那边，而他们又没有新电池，用盐水泡过的废电池多少还能再坚持一阵。春节的时候前线开战了一次，虽然战事很短，还是让他心惊，他及时传递了上级的指令，并没有因他贻误战机，可他不感到喜悦，只感到黑沉沉的重担，他身上不知道背了多少性命，绝不仅仅是一台发报机。  
和罗渽民时不时的相见是他生活中的唯一慰藉。他有些话没法告诉董思成，没法告诉钟辰乐，但可以告诉罗渽民，敌对立场有时候非常方便，黄仁俊可以当着罗渽民的面说出一切的辛苦，而这些话在部队说就是扰乱军心。  
他对罗渽民说“以后”，可他不知道自己有没有以后，每个人其实都不知道，但是他知道的是如果他可以拥有以后，那么他希望里面有罗渽民。

他坐在芦苇荡里的大石头上，罗渽民坐在他脚下，黄仁俊也会唱歌，只是唱得少，他在军校的时候老师教过他一首苏联歌曲，但是俄文太难，他只学会了第一段。

黄昏时候有个青年，徘徊在我家门前  
那青年哟，默默无言，单把目光闪一闪  
有谁知道他呢？他为什么眨眼，他为什么眨眼，他为什么眨眼。

罗渽民，他为什么眨眼？

“仁俊唱得真好啊。”眨眼的罗渽民给黄仁俊鼓掌，黄仁俊觉得不好意思，就也让罗渽民唱歌，战争里人们的消遣似乎就只剩这种原始的娱乐，发自心灵，始于口唇。罗渽民看着他不说话，黄仁俊以为他要拒绝，结果他说，好啊。

每到春天，流下来的洛东江水  
溢出来了，溢出来

罗渽民的声音静而轻，在暮冬春初的田野里回旋，如同朔风的低语。

再过千年，再过万年  
洛东江！洛东江！  
即使走到天涯海角  
还是会魂牵梦绕。

风拂过罗渽民的制服领子，标志美军的徽章泛着冷硬的金属光泽。黄仁俊抬头望着远方，他想看得更远些，再远些，他仿佛看到了长白山，不化的积雪是它的冠冕，他想起自己家乡的歌——也许也是这里的歌。他哼起调子，正好接在罗渽民的声音之后。

我的郎君翻山过岭，路途遥远  
那边的那座山，便是白头山吧

“我是仁俊的郎君吗？”

罗渽民突然抱住他的膝盖，把他拉了下来，黄仁俊惊叫着掉在他的怀里，探起头四处张望怕周围有人，但罗渽民低头直接吻住了他，良久才松开嘴唇，黄仁俊被亲得头晕，罗渽民是春寒料峭里的白色水鸟，有着温柔明亮的瞳仁，微微弯曲的脖颈像是随时准备着再次亲吻。黄仁俊抱住罗渽民的肩膀，那里突出的骨骼硌痛他的手掌，此时的“以后”，是他的长白山，罗渽民的洛东江。

***

那天他不知道在想什么，居然偷偷跟着罗渽民回了美军营地。黄仁俊懂一点英语，他缩在干草垛里，听见美国大兵的调笑，他们笑罗渽民单薄，又说罗渽民漂亮，像他母亲。他们对罗渽民吹口哨，罗渽民把视线撇向一边。远处传来几声女人的嬉闹，朝语混着日语，黄仁俊想起罗渽民说过军营里有个日本女人。

当时他被罗渽民说的流氓话气得转身就走，后来两人情事中罗渽民旧事重提，抱着他贴着他耳边说“她还来钻过我的床”，明知他是故意的，黄仁俊还是忍不住用胳膊去顶他，罗渽民笑着把他环得更紧，咬着他耳垂说可我只来钻仁俊的床啊。  
啊，仁俊没有床。  
我只能钻仁俊的洞。

世界真是可怕。黄仁俊想，每个人都会遇到比自己强大的生物，罗渽民比他强大，而这些美国兵又比罗渽民强大，罗渽民已经是东亚人里比较高挑的骨架，肩宽臂长，可依旧比不过美国兵的魁梧，他们像是某种人形的野兽，毛发浓密，浑身散发烟草的气息，熊罴一样笨重，熊罴一样凶猛。

“你不要再留在这里了，你到我们这边来吧。”  
大兵走后，黄仁俊忍不住从干草垛里钻出来，又说了刚认识的时候说过的话，罗渽民没想到他居然会跟过来，凶狠地掰过他的肩膀，把他像拎小鸡一样拎起来一把掼到放哨的哨兵看不到的树后。  
“妈的，你想死吗？”  
“我不想死，也不想你死，你到我们这边来吧，志愿军都是优待俘虏的——不，我不说你是俘虏，就说你是其他地方逃过来的，你快，把这身衣服脱了——”  
他急切地去翻罗渽民的衣领，首当其冲就是那枚美军徽章，但是罗渽民一把钳住他的手腕，他听见营里传来女人的歌声，依稀也是那首洛东江。

“我们——我不会走的。”  
“美国人比日本人好多了。”

那双平日里甜蜜的笑眼此时死死地望着他，显得狠厉，又有着深渊般的无望。

——不是每个受害者都能等到正义之师。黄仁俊伸出手臂把罗渽民抱住，感到他尖削的下颌放在自己颈弯，那一瞬间黄仁俊脑海滚过了很多念头，也许这世界上没有人是不可怜的，但他的怜悯有限，此时此刻他只能全部都给罗渽民。

***  
那之后黄仁俊没有再去美军营地，随着入春山里的云慢慢散去，无线电的信号好了些，他没有了再冒险去那边的理由，盐水泡过的蓄电池尽职尽责地运作到了寿命的最后一秒，熙贞挽起袖子兴高采烈地给他充当摇机员。这种没有技术含量的体力活儿本来该由钟辰乐或者朴志晟来干，但他们两个正在小屋后拿木桩练肉搏战，还借走了他的短刀，黄仁俊觉得朴志晟是想直接跟着他们的部队走，或者说，跟着钟辰乐走。但是现在的战事太平稳了，自春节那场小规模作战后，黄仁俊已经连续一个月没有得到任何前线开战的消息。那天阿妈妮叫住董思成，问他仗打完了有什么打算，董思成朝语还是说不好，赶紧抓了路过的黄仁俊给他翻译，黄仁俊言简意赅：“大娘问你想不想和玉贞结婚，想就快和上级打报告。”

但是董思成没有打成报告。当天晚上黄仁俊起夜的时候，被人从身后一把捂住了嘴，他的短刀还在朴志晟那儿，他的第一反应是敌人夜袭，大家危险了。  
其实他也没有想错。

罗渽民把他一直拉到村外的白杨林，朝鲜的三月也伴随着大雪，纷纷扬扬让他连罗渽民的脸都看不真切。黄仁俊喘着气甩开罗渽民的手，不知道到底该不该放心，罗渽民的表情让他害怕，那双望着他的眸子很深，夜色里把月光和雪光都显得黯淡。  
“你来干什么？”  
“你逃走吧。”罗渽民又把他的手腕抓回来。“现在就走。”  
“刚得到的命令，凌晨两点，轰炸就要开始了。”

1952年3月中旬，美军率先打破休战期的平静，他们聘请了曾参加过侵华战争的日军当顾问，采取了日军在扫荡中国抗日根据地时用过的“分进合击”和“铁壁合围”战术，同时采取地面作战和高空轰炸，彻底清剿山地里藏身的军民。

——这是后来书上的记载，但是这种事情，当时处于战争漩涡中心的人们怎么会知道呢？  
历史印刷出来的只是几个短短的陈述句，几千几万人的一生连一个标点都不曾记录。此时对于黄仁俊而言，他只是接受不了和罗渽民的分别，月升中天，现在已经是子夜，留给他和罗渽民的时间只剩两个小时。

“那你呢？”  
“我如果走了，他们就会怀疑是我走漏风声。”罗渽民把嘴唇贴在他手腕上，声音几乎被那块皮肤吞尽。“你知道的吧？……我不能走。”

“不行……不行，不行。不行！”黄仁俊自然知道他的理由，但他宁可自己没猜到这个理由，这样他就可以毫无顾虑地让罗渽民同他一起走。黄仁俊把手猛地抽回来，又徒劳地伸出去抓他。罗渽民一看就是从营里偷跑出来的，穿得单薄，棉衣里头就是背心，露出来的脖颈通红，他心疼地用手去捂那块皮肤，眼泪不受控制地掉下来。  
他以为他这几年里已经被生死锻炼得坚强了，但又好像根本不是这样，人都是自私的，他可以对敌人的死去麻木，对战友的牺牲沉默，但对罗渽民，他永远控制不住情绪，罗渽民是他的炸药火线，是他的手雷拉环，无法喑哑，只能燃烧，只能爆裂，他们有共同的摩斯电码，对视一眼就能立马破译。  
他说不出那句话，他知道他们可能再也不会相见。  
和我一起走，和我一起走。  
黄仁俊的眼睛无数次地重复着这几个字，仿佛这句话已经钉进他瞳仁里。但是罗渽民笑着摇头，黄仁俊的眼泪很快积起碎冰，罗渽民用指腹给他抹去。

——他连眼泪都不留给我。  
——他不能什么都不留给我。

黄仁俊冲过去抱住罗渽民，用他平生最大的力气，他们两人之间隔了厚重的棉衣，两颗心脏的距离都要超过二十厘米。罗渽民捧住他的脸，一双长睫毛凝上了霜花，他的鼻尖通红，眼睛也通红，两个人都一言不发，直接凶猛地亲吻起来，罗渽民把黄仁俊推在身后的白杨树上，手掌紧扣着黄仁俊的脖子，黄仁俊竭力抬起头，好让他能吻得更深——真可惜，自己没有巧克力可以给他。  
冰天雪地不能阻挡情欲的热气，黄仁俊感受到树干的残雪被自己裸露的大腿融化，化作冷水流下他膝盖，他和罗渽民唇舌纠缠间呼出的白气像是团团的云雾，载着他们的灵魂飘升上山间。他们拥抱着俯视一切，飘过战场，飘过山村，飘过分隔他们两个祖国的海洋，黄仁俊说我带你回家吧，罗渽民说好啊，女婿上门要带些什么礼呢？

黄仁俊仰着头流泪，结冰的泪痕粘住他眼睛，罗渽民不停为他吻去眼泪，但他越吻那泪越多，他问黄仁俊是不是痛，是不是冷，黄仁俊说是，我冷死了，我痛死了。他虚垂的手抓到了什么，他侧眼去看，是一把白色的花朵，它的学名是尖叶杜鹃，黄仁俊叫它映山红，村民们叫它金达莱，罗渽民叫它无穷花。这边的花都是白色，像雪，如果不是金黄的蕊，几乎叫人看不出来。

无穷花，无穷花，到底是什么无穷？  
是生命？是热爱？是民族的灵魂？不，不，对这一瞬的他们而言，不过是此恨无穷。

***  
黄仁俊飞奔在回去的路上，他不敢回头，罗渽民站在那里，伶仃的手腕在虚空挥动，上面缠着一点红，那是黄仁俊参军时母亲在车站给他系上的红绳，为了保佑平安，编着他的胎发。

黄仁俊回到村子的时候董思成还没睡，他正在苦思冥想打给上级的报告，桌上的信纸只写了六个字“尊敬的党组织”。黄仁俊来不及对他解释什么，直接告诉他带着村民们快走，躲到他们之前的猫耳洞里去。战时一秒钟也不能耽搁，没向黄仁俊细问消息的来源，董思成立马扔下笔披上外衣跑出堂屋，很快村里回响起钟辰乐的吹号声，这能最快地叫醒所有人。黄仁俊意识到他还要想办法把这个情报发给上级，没有了干电池和摇机员，无线电再次成为摆设，黄仁俊想起了美军的电话线，他从箱子里翻出电话机抱起来就往外冲，董思成拦住他，却发现他满脸眼泪。

黄仁俊说，你们走，别等我了，我要把情报传出去。

董思成没有和他争辩，他明白黄仁俊的选择是此时的最优解，他使劲捏了一把黄仁俊的瘦弱肩膀，转身去组织村民撤退。既然已经定好行动的时间，那就意味着在这之前的绝对安全。黄仁俊在那条熟悉的路上奔跑，飞雪早已覆盖了方才他和罗渽民的脚印，仿佛一切都不曾发生过。营地里的美军正在线路的不远处列队，此时他们终于像是一支正规的军队了，枪炮的金属气味冲净烟草的焦香，直升机如同巨大的鹰隼在低空盘旋，发出渴望战火的轰鸣。他们应该是打算彻底放弃这个营地，电话线已经被切断，黄仁俊匍匐在雪地上拿手摸索着线头，皮肤被积雪埋得通红。这时美军挂起了照明弹，明黄色的光照亮了枪金色的铜线，在那光芒的间隙里黄仁俊一把掐住了刚好遍寻不见的线头，他想把它和电话机接在一起，但是却不够长。黄仁俊的绝望只持续了不到一秒，因为他想起他在军校上过的第一堂电路课，老师告诉他，人体也是个导体。

黄仁俊他知道他一定会被电流灼伤，甚至还会丧命，但他没有犹豫地紧握住了裸露的线头，他已经为可怜的一点爱情浪费了发送情报的时间，就该用性命来顶。黄仁俊忍着剧烈得要把人杀死的疼痛，咬牙让电流从全身通过，他全身麻木，几乎站不住脚，电话终于接通，他不知道自己是怎么说出情报的，那声音已经不像他的声音，通话结束后他直接倒在地上，仿佛已经听到新的命令从上级那里传达到所有部队，而董思成扶着阿妈妮，钟辰乐拉着朴志晟，玉贞的白色裙裾和熙贞的红发带正隐没在山后的小路——他们一定会逃出去，他们都会逃出去，那就好，那就好。雪偷着他衣帽的缝隙钻进来，吹他的手，化他的眼，很轻，很凉，像罗渽民最后给他的吻。

恍惚间黄仁俊又听到美军的声音，啊，怪不得会有照明弹，原来已经到了攻击开始的时间。但黄仁俊一动也不能动了，雪花把他和电话机一起覆盖，任务完成，他已经不在意自己是否暴露，他不知道美军发现他的几率是多少，可能是零，也可能是百分之百。

“Jaemin，What's there？”

那是黄仁俊最后一次见到罗渽民。他们安静地对视，朝鲜冬天的最后一片雪花飘落，融化在他眼里。罗渽民的手电光错过他，落在白杨树的树干上，在最初相识的地方，他说的话也和初见那天一模一样。

“Nothing。”

***  
那天黄仁俊奇迹般地在炮火中生还，因为他的特殊功劳，上级特批他撤回后方休养，但黄仁俊伤好之后就立刻申请回到原来的部队，那时董思成已经当上了排长，到了参军年龄的朴志晟直接编入了他的队伍，钟辰乐成了他的班长。离开了村子的大家似乎没有什么变化，又似乎变了很多，阿妈妮她们和熙贞被转移到了后方，玉贞死了，为了给董思成挡炸弹飞溅的弹片，她的手帕终于递给了董思成，但是却被用来擦她脸上的血。黄仁俊看到那条绣着金达莱的手帕系在董思成的枪杆上，迎风飘动，像只白鸽。

在那之后，黄仁俊作为通信兵却永远冲在清理战场的最前线，他翻遍了每一寸美国人的战壕，把每一具面目全非的尸体袖子掀起看他们的手腕，哪怕是残肢断臂。最后的金城川战役中，他看到一个炮坑，很深，里面倒着的除了伪军，还有几个穿着美军制服的人——也可能是尸体，黄仁俊想都不想就要往下跳，一发流弹击中了他的右胸，但也只把他的动作阻断了一秒。钟辰乐冲过来从身后把他一把抱住，董思成咬牙打晕了他，等他醒来，他已经在开往安东的火车上，右胸包着绷带，左胸别着战斗英雄的红花。

1953年7月27日，抗美援朝战争结束。

***

黄仁俊回国后没有选择继续在部队生活，他在家乡的邮局做了邮递员，每个月都会收到从上海寄来的信和照片，还有包装精美的巧克力。钟辰乐把朴志晟带回了上海，他们住在一起，度过了快乐的十三年。

他们只有十三年。

黄仁俊在那场浩劫中得以幸免，这多亏了他的朝鲜族身份和已经成为军队首长的董思成的请愿书。但董思成的第二封请愿书没能救得了钟辰乐，他的资本家出身就和他早在1954年就全部捐给国家的实业一样真金白银。变故开始后的第三个月黄仁俊收到了上海寄来的信，但是没有照片，没有巧克力。这次的信是朴志晟写的，字迹歪歪扭扭，不是从前钟辰乐潇洒的笔法，因为那时候钟辰乐的指骨已经断了。弹棉花的人有功，弹钢琴的人有罪，戴袖章的人有功，戴勋章的人有罪。唱赞歌的人有功，唱圣歌的人有罪。国家曾经需要光荣的战士和他的同伴，但现在不再需要钢琴教师和他的爱人。按照信上的请求，黄仁俊收养了钟辰乐和朴志晟的女儿，一个皮肤黝黑眼睛也黝黑的小姑娘，黄仁俊问她的名字，她说她姓钟，叫钟情。  
小姑娘不知道她的两个爸爸都已不在人世，睁着圆圆的眸子让黄仁俊给她扎辫子，然后扒着黄仁俊的膝盖说伯伯比志晟爸爸扎得好多了，志晟爸爸每次都拽掉我好多头发。  
黄仁俊点头说是，他一直都这样，手臭得要命。

也硬得要命。那些人的主要目标是作为阶级敌人的钟辰乐，不是他这个被拯救的朝鲜兄弟，但他的手一直挡在钟辰乐身前，从菜叶，到鸡蛋，到皮鞭，再到铁棒。  
他说，辰乐呀，醒醒，我想吃巧克力。  
钟辰乐说，你忍忍，我现在没有巧克力，我给你唱你喜欢的歌听吧。

“来日风雨来摧毁……”  
“毁不了并蒂连理。”

“志晟志晟我爱你。”

***

黄仁俊没想过自己居然可以活到杖朝之年，他发现自己老得很慢，这可能是因为他慢慢地不再想很多事，也不再想罗渽民，他在漫长的六十年间学会了如何应对无果的寻觅。他以为他可以一直这样下去，直到有一天他收到一个来自芝加哥的包裹，收件人是他的名字，寄件人是芝加哥某所临终关怀医院，里面装着一个信封和一支录音笔。  
信封里有一份英文材料，黄仁俊只能看懂它的第一部分，因为那是一份死亡证明，证明一个叫“Na Jaemin”的美籍韩国人死于二零一九年的三月十日。  
黄仁俊放下那远渡重洋而来的轻飘飘的纸，按下录音笔的开关站起身来浇花，窗台上那盆尖叶杜鹃正是花期，绿萼中透出鲜美的白色。他眨眨眼，有温热的液体比喷壶里的水雾更快地落在那雪白的花瓣上。

“仁俊，我是渽民，Jaemin Na。”

寂静中突然响起熟悉的声音，黄仁俊手里的喷壶猛地砸落在地上，他蹒跚地扑回到桌前，一下子噎回了全部眼泪，仿佛觉得罗渽民就在离他不远的身边，他茫然地四处回顾，嘴里不停地说，是我，是我，我是仁俊，渽民，是我。  
他听到的声音那样年轻，毫不苍老，就和他从前所听到的一样，低沉，温柔，有着上扬的尾音。此时像是抱怨得不到糖果的孩子，在某处对他密密麻麻地倾吐眷恋。

“你在中国好吗？你怎么不来找我，我一直在找你，我好想你……”

黄仁俊不认识的英文是医院的说明。上面写着根据罗渽民的临终要求，他们请来了大学里声纹学的专家，通过现代科技把罗渽民现在的录音恢复成年轻时候的声音，然后在罗渽民去世后寄给在中国的黄仁俊。在他们的努力下，日日夜夜辗转思念的声音得以穿越时空而来，科技还原了一部分真实，黄仁俊的记忆又还原了另一部分，两片破镜重圆成了一个完整的罗渽民。

“我也想你，渽民，我也想你，我一直都想你，可我找不到你，怎么办，我求了好多人，可是还是找不到……我不知道你在美国，我不知道……我找不到你，我找不到你……”  
再造的录音其实并不连贯，吐字之间模糊机械，但黄仁俊还是倾起身子急切地对着它回答。他难以抑制地要与面前的机器对话，要与不知身在何处的罗渽民对话，全然忘记了他们已经相隔时空。罗渽民絮絮说着美国的种种，黄仁俊喃喃念着中国的岁月，即使是在各说各话，他们依旧有着共同的摩斯电码。黄仁俊攥紧了信封里躺着的那根属于他的红绳，里面编着的黑发掺了一根发根是黑色的金发，它们历经岁月，却毫不褪色。这一刻他好像不再是耄耋之年的老人，他又成了那个背着大行军包的通信兵，跌跌撞撞地奔跑在朝鲜半岛的山路上，跑过白杨林，跑过芦苇荡，跑过一个人漫长孤独的六十七年，而罗渽民等在路的尽头，身后是盛放的无穷花，对他露出和1952年春天一样的笑容。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 【历史细节很难全部对上，请大家原谅。中秋快乐。】


End file.
